


Sparrow

by Tahiel



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Social Media, of some sorts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: Los senderos hacia la adultez y el autodescubrimiento personal no son fáciles para nadie; y ni Castiel ni Nathaniel son la excepción.O, también conocido como el relato de cuando de un día para otro terminas compartiendo techo con ese excompañero de Instituto que no has visto en años, y en donde un choque de personalidades es lo mínimo que puede ocurrir.





	1. won't you tell me why I'm sad?

**Author's Note:**

> Aparentemente no puedo terminar una historia sin comenzar otra.
> 
> Las ideas y las ganas de escribir un College AU las tenía desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no hice nada con ellas, hasta ahora. Sólo con la llegada del nuevo juego / secuela de CdM que mis intenciones de hacer estas ideas públicas, pues..., digamos que aumentaron considerablemente.

Nathaniel se quita la mascarilla que cubre su boca con una viciosa prontitud que bordea la ansiedad, seguida por el gorro quirúrgico y un par de guantes más que ensangrentados. Poco le importa si ese no es el orden correcto en el protocolo de sanidad.

Suspira. Está cansado, y lo único que desea es volver a casa.

Los turnos de interno son agotadores, pero hay algo particularmente desgastante en aquellos días en los que un paciente muere. Un leve mareo se aproxima—puede sentirlo, y el zumbido en sus oídos producto del recuerdo del monitor de signos vitales, y una presión en su pecho, son sensaciones que no tardan en expandirse. Es desmoralizante, e incluso si él no fue quien llevó a cabo la cirugía, la amargura no se borrará tan fácil.

Quinto semestre en la Facultad de Medicina y esa sensación de como pez fuera del agua es idéntica a la del primer día. Pero  _está bien_ — _todo estará bien_ , él se dice,  _soy bueno en lo que hago_ , él se repite, y esas son palabras suficientes para calmar al menos el desasosiego del instante.

Nathaniel entonces alza la vista y se mira en el espejo frente a él, pero no ve nada distinto en su reflejo—tiene el mismo rostro, la misma expresión estable de todos los días, sólo con unas ojeras un poco más marcadas de lo normal. Él sólo necesita un momento de silencio, así que toma aire y luego procede a lavarse las manos y la cara.

Está cansado, y en ese minuto  _harto_ , y en un estado en que lo único que desea es volver a casa, pero aún faltan varias horas para eso.

No pierde tiempo y regresa a los vestidores antes de que el resto del personal termine de salir de la sala de operaciones. En eso que se enciende su teléfono, aprovecha también de cambiarse a su uniforme clínico.

En algún punto la pantalla del teléfono se ilumina, y en lo que él termina de arreglarse, este vibra y vibra. Lo recoge con pereza, al final, mientras revisa sus notificaciones sin mayor interés y luego de despachar un mensaje para Armin, recordándole que es su turno de comprar los víveres, se topa con el nombre de una persona especial.

**[9:31 a.m.] Candy: Cuando desperté ya te habías ido a tu ronda, así que probablemente leerás esto tarde**

**[9:32 a.m.] Candy: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti**

**[9:32 a.m.] Candy: No lo olvides nunca**

El último mensaje de su novia fue enviado hace casi diez horas atrás e incluye una combinación de corazones de colores y puños arriba, y ante eso Nathaniel nada más sonríe, incluso si la distancia de la ironía comparándose con la realidad es gigantesca. Sonríe porque esas palabras son justo lo que necesitaba en su sistema, y de pronto, él de verdad se siente con las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con su jornada.

* * *

 

.

La aplicación en su teléfono denomina al clima actual como  _polvareda_.

Está oscuro cuando Castiel finalmente llega a su edificio. Se siente agotado, y con justa razón. El día se hizo eterno, y lamentablemente para él, esa noche, incluso después de un turno en particular pesado en el trabajo, no puede darse el lujo de descansar. Todo acentuado al triple ya que se encuentra en esos periodos previos a que comience la semana de exámenes y, como si fuera poco, también está el archivo de su seminario todavía sin terminar—penándolo todos los días desde una esquina perversa en su pantalla de escritorio.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que nota es que las luces del interior están encendidas, lo segundo que nota es a Lysandro leyendo en una de las esquinas del sofá. O quizás ni siquiera está leyendo, ya que a Castiel no se le escapa el detalle de que su amigo tiene la mirada perdida en un rincón de la sala y no en las páginas—pero tiene un libro en las manos, y con eso le basta.

La convivencia entre los dos es buena, o en palabras que Castiel no acostumbra a decir: es fácil—y él no está acostumbrado a los lazos fáciles. Lo suyo suelen ser las relaciones basadas en guerras de ímpetus y choques de caracteres, y eso es algo que cubre desde la relación con sus padres hasta su último noviazgo. Por lo mismo aprecia tanto su amistad con Lysandro, porque simplemente  _se_   _da_.

"¿Qué tal todo hoy?" Castiel pregunta a modo de saludo, pero Lysandro no responde. Entonces él asume que el otro, en efecto, está ido en sus pensamientos (lo que no sería algo nuevo), así que se encoge de hombros, cierra la puerta detrás suyo y no le da más vueltas al asunto.

Luego de que salieran del Instituto, las cosas se dieron para que ambos pudieran alquilar un lugar en la ciudad. Lysandro seguía dependiendo de lo que le enviara su hermano y Castiel, por su parte, se negó a seguir recibiendo el dinero de sus padres a mediados de su primer semestre de universidad—por lo que no era un piso en el que abundaran los lujos, pero sí lo suficientemente digno como para que ambos pudieran vivir bien y sin plagas. Fue durante ese periodo que ambos decidieron, y acordaron, profesionalizar su banda.

Sin embargo, decidirlo y proponerlo es mucho más sencillo que de hecho lograrlo.

"Debo hablar contigo."

Castiel escucha la voz de Lysandro (demasiado pensativa, demasiado distante), y entonces deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"Te escucho."

Castiel no tiene grandes expectativas con respecto a lo que Lysandro pueda decirle. La verdad él espera que sea algo relacionado con la renta o algún recado enviado por el casero del edificio, nada más.

Así es como, cuando Lysandro de la nada le dice que en los próximos días va a mudarse, que toda la escena aquella se siente como una patada directo en el estómago.

Castiel no entiende nada, quiere respuestas—explicaciones, las necesita y las exige.

Pero Lysandro le contesta con otra pregunta.

"¿Recuerdas al productor musical que nos contactó hace meses? ¿El que trabajaba para la compañía  _One Vision_?"

Castiel entrecierra los ojos y asiente lentamente.

En su mente aparece la posibilidad de una idea, pero esta lo deja con una sensación horrible, así que la ignora y decide que necesita escuchar el resto de la historia.

"Recuerdo que una vez tuvimos una reunión y luego nunca más volvimos a saber de él."

"Pues… volvió a llamar hace un par de meses, ofreciendo una audición para su sello," Lysandro no le sostiene la mirada al hablar. "Un par de semanas atrás él volvió a llamarme y me dio los resultados. Me ofreció un contrato… de solista—y yo acepté."

Castiel no está seguro de cuánto tiempo se mantuvo en silencio tras escuchar eso. Él supone que mucho, ya que lo siguiente que Lysandro dice es un incierto,

"¿No… no dirás nada?"

Y esas palabras hacen que por alguna razón a Castiel le hierva la sangre.

"¿Y qué mierda quieres que te diga? ¿ _Lysandro, por favor, no me hagas esto_?" su cuerpo está tenso y de a poco va alzando la voz. No le importa si está reaccionando de manera irracional, ya no le importa nada. "Bien sabes que me dejas es una posición horrible, y lo que para mí significará todo esto. No podré pagar este lugar yo solo, no tengo ni puta idea de qué es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, y honestamente no sé qué clase de reacción esperas de mí," decide ignorar la parte de la disquera, por ahora. Esa hiere en particular su orgullo y todavía no tiene noción alguna de cómo pasar lo que siente a palabras. "Tú sabías todo y aun así elegiste decírmelo en el último minuto ¿Alguna razón para eso, o me saldrás con que simplemente  _se te olvidó_?"

El otro lo escucha en silencio, un silencio forzado y como cargado a una velocidad dolorosamente lenta.

"No dije nada porque, verás… no supe cómo decírtelo" Lysandro se atreve a responderle, pero pronto sus palabras quedan perdidas en el aire—tristes e incompletas, y vaya que es extraño ver a Lysandro incapaz de llevar a palabras concretas sus ideas.

"¿No supiste cómo?  _¡Me cago en la puta, Lysandro!_ ¡Eso no es una respuesta, necesito una respuesta!"

Pero no la recibe y eso le duele. Así que molesto, medio sorprendido y tremendamente decepcionado, Castiel da media vuelta y regresa a la calle.(1)

Una vez en el exterior, él simplemente camina sin ningún destino definido, y así pasa el tiempo. El aire de la ciudad no se siente mucho mejor que aquel con gusto viciado que había al interior de la sala de estar, ese es un hecho. Castiel entonces alza la vista al cielo, y en cuanto lo hace él se da cuenta que las nubes de polvareda ahora tienen rostro de lluvia, y que esa lluvia lo más probable es que se vuelva tormenta en un par de horas. Al percatarse de esa nueva pieza de información, él maldice en voz baja e insulta a Lysandro como nunca lo había hecho antes, de paso. A la tensión acumulada de las últimas semanas (meses, años) ahora se le suma este nuevo problema que se siente como un balde de agua fría, que le congela los huesos pero que mantiene su mente lo suficientemente despierta como para poder mantener su rabia bien enfocada.

Es en eso que se detiene, saca su teléfono y procede a enviar unos cuantos mensajes hasta que logra conseguirse un lugar donde pasar la noche, y tras conseguirlo, ignora cualquier notificación que su teléfono pueda comunicarle. La razón es simple: por esa noche al menos él no quiere ver a Lysandro, ni escuchar ni saber de él, ni mucho menos compartir espacio vital. Por lo mismo, no es sino hasta la mañana del día siguiente, al momento de encender nuevamente su móvil, que recibe de golpe toda la plétora de mensajes enviados por su, pronto a ser, excompañero de piso:

**[11:46 p.m.] Lysandro: Si no te dije nada antes fue porque, en serio, no supe cómo.**

**[11:47 p.m.] Lysandro: Fue mi error.**

**[11:47 p.m.] Lysandro: Permíteme arreglar esto.**

**[11:47 p.m.] Lysandro: Puedo hacerlo.**

**[11:59 p.m.] Lysandro: Por favor.**

**[12:00 a.m.] Lysandro: No me odies.**

Castiel rueda los ojos, porque, a decir verdad, luego de leer esos mensajes el gesto se le hace inevitable. ¿Qué clase de mala excusa es esa? En serio, ¿acaso Lysandro lo toma por imbécil? Era evidente que ninguna reacción positiva podría salir después del ' _oh, lo siento, lo siento_ muchísimo _por avisarte a último minuto que me mudaré y que tendrás que lidiar tú solo con todos los gastos de un apartamento que bien sé que no podrás costear. Ah sí, y además está el hecho de que por meses he mantenido conversaciones con una disquera que no te tiene en sus planes. Todo a tus espaldas, por cierto. Pero de verdad espero que lo tomes bien, después de todo, no es la gran cosa_ ', que tomó lugar la noche anterior.

Tan sólo recordarlo a la rápida hace que se le revuelva el estómago y la cabeza le pese.

No obstante, sus ideas son interrumpidas de golpe gracias a una nueva notificación de su teléfono y la vibración de este. Un mensaje nuevo de un número no guardado: este incluye un saludo, una dirección, y lo más llamativo de todo, que el nombre del remitente es uno que no había leído en un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

.

Nathaniel viene recién salido de su ronda cuando se entera de la tormenta que ha azotado a la ciudad durante todo el día y la noche anterior. Sus reservas de energía y paciencia ya se han ido a cero, y él lo único que desea es alejarse de ese edificio con hedor a enfermedad y muerte lo más pronto posible. Así que, a pesar del clima desfavorable, la ausencia de paraguas y la insuficiente protección que le entregan de sus ropas, él se arma de toda la voluntad que le queda y decide que no pasará ni un solo segundo de tiempo extra en las dependencias de ese hospital.

Y eso es lo que alcanza a decirse antes de dar un par de pasos hacia el exterior, cuando de pronto nota la protección de un amplio paraguas rojo sobre él.

"Para la próxima tienes que estar más al pendiente del pronóstico del clima. Ningún paciente necesita que lo trate un engripado."

Nathaniel reacciona, y se voltea con clara sorpresa al reconocer esa voz. Quien está a su lado compartiendo paraguas no es otra que la doctora Bloomfield; subdirectora del departamento de cardiología, su maestra desde algunos cursos del primer semestre, y para todos los efectos, un ente todopoderoso con características de semidios según sus pacientes, colegas, y prácticamente cualquier persona que la haya conocido dentro de las dependencias de ese hospital.

"¿Vas al estacionamiento?"

"No tengo auto, voy al subterráneo."

"La entrada al estacionamiento queda a medio camino de ahí, si gustas te acompaño."

A Nathaniel la sección de su cerebro dedicada a la diplomacia con sus maestros está más que ida, por lo que acepta asintiendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

La distancia entre la entrada del hospital y el punto divisorio entre ambas rutas es de poco menos de una cuadra, y durante gran parte de ese trayecto, ninguno dice palabra alguna. El silencio no se siente tan incómodo con el sonido de la ciudad y las gotas de lluvia como música de fondo, es algo que resulta hasta relajante, él piensa, casi como si ya se hubiera dejado llevar por lo envolvente de este. Por eso mismo, cuando la doctora Bloomfield dice algo de pronto, que Nathaniel es tomado por sorpresa—una comparable cual si le hubieran leído la mente.

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo por lo que ocurrió en la cirugía de hoy," ella dice con aire de solemnidad, sin desviar la vista del frente.

Un suspiro se le escapa a Nathaniel al tiempo que entrecierra los ojos. "¿En algún momento uno se acostumbra a la idea de que estas cosas simplemente pasan?"

"No," responde tajante, y unos cuantos segundos pasan en silencio. "Pero con el tiempo entiendes que también estás salvando gente, y eso hace que las cosas mejoren un poco."

"…creo que entiendo."

Y aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, está hablando en serio.

"Lo que estoy a punto de hacer va en contra de todo protocolo—," ella de pronto le comenta con un casi imperceptible tinte de culpa en su voz que no pasa desapercibido para Nathaniel. "—así que espero que quede entre nosotros."

De la nada la doctora Bloomfield suena como si fuera algo totalmente  _out of character_  el ir en contra de las reglas, y que necesita más que nada hacer sentido a su actuar.

Él sólo asiente.

"El próximo mes se llevarán a cabo reuniones con la junta académica que decide las pasantías en el extranjero, y por lo que he logrado hablar con mis colegas, tu nombre se repite bastante—y no me sorprende, con tus calificaciones y desempeño como interno, estás cumpliendo todos los requisitos. Las probabilidades de que tú seas uno de los beneficiados es  _muy_  alta."

Es en ese segundo que Nathaniel siente cómo el corazón se le hunde.

"Oh no,  _oh no_ , en verdad lo siento," seguro su rostro delata algo, porque ahora ella se ve culpable y vaya que es extraño verla cargando ese rango de expresiones faciales. "Si te dije esto es porque pensé que podría alegrarte. Jamás se me ocurrió que podrías tomarlo así."

Nathaniel entonces frena en seco y respira hondo. Hasta entonces él había estado descuidando su rango de reacciones. "No, no, por favor no diga eso," ahora es él el que intenta no deshacerse en disculpas, y quien hace un esfuerzo extra para que sus palabras tengan coherencia. "Es sólo que…, me ha tomado por sorpresa. Aparte, creo que a esta hora el cansancio ya no me deja pensar bien."

La doctora Bloomfield le queda viendo por poco más de un segundo, pero luego de eso ella no tarda en dedicarle un gesto que indica su empatía ante esa respuesta.

"¿Veintiocho horas, no es así?"

Él le devuelve la sonrisa, y claro, le da la razón.

"La verdad es que uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse por completo a estos horarios. Pero no te desanimes, te entiendo."

Tras unos cuantos segundos más de caminata, los dos llegan al destino pactado. A Nathaniel las palabras de agradecimiento y despedida le salen rápido, y tan pronto como la doctora le da la espalda, él también aprovecha de darse una felicitación mental por lograr salir de esa situación sin haber dado ninguna respuesta real.

Lo único que logra sacarlo de su estado ensimismado es la voz de la doctora Bloomfield, que se escucha fuerte y clara a pesar de los tres metros de distancia que los separan y los goterones de agua golpeando el asfalto.

"Pon más atención en tu bienestar. Si tú no lo haces, nadie vendrá a hacerlo por ti."

Y es cuando ya está completamente solo que la verdad más pura decanta y su corazón queda tan expuesto como lo está su cuerpo a la lluvia que cae en ese minuto.

Porque fingir entusiasmo por algo así le sale como una reacción prácticamente natural. Sin embargo, él no tiene palabras algunas que justifiquen ese gusto como amargo que queda en su boca.

 

* * *

.

Estar de visita en un lugar, y por primera vez, además, carga con una cierta cantidad de incomodidad que es, en efecto, esperable y propia de la situación—la ansiedad de la expectación y el miedo a no arruinar todo se pueden identificar como posibles responsables. Pero, por otro lado, para Castiel, estar de visita por primera vez en donde viven sus excompañeros de Instituto, los cuales, por cierto, no ha visto en años, posee niveles de incomodidad que superan con facilidad cualquier precedente vigente en su memoria.

La puerta de pronto se abre y por supuesto es Candy quien aparece frente a él. Ella lo recibe alegre y lo invita a pasar. Una pizca de nostalgia es palpable entre ambos, aunque manteniendo las distancias en todo momento, porque claro, todo ese tiempo sin saber del otro más allá de las ocasionales actualizaciones que proveen las redes sociales no ha sido en vano.

Candy le dice algo y en lo que la charla ligera prosigue, a Castiel le basta para concluir que poco es lo que ella ha cambiado, al menos en lo que puede apreciar por el momento, él se dice. Ya que, si bien ella luce más madura, y que hay algo en el modo en que se expresa que la hace ver menos como una niña y más como una mujer, su rostro sigue evocando el carisma propio que ella lucía inconscientemente durante los años de Instituto. Y, por otro lado, cómo no mencionar el  _mero_   _hecho_  de que de un minuto a otro terminó involucrándose en una situación que en realidad no le incumbe en absoluto. Cosas de la vida, dirán algunos, pero con eso es seguro asumir que lo metiche en ella y su tendencia a mediar problemas ajenos es un rasgo todavía vigente. Lo importante es que el carisma y la personalidad de la chica siguen ahí, y esas son características que ni siquiera el tiempo, la falta de comunicación, las ropas con estética más atrevida, ni el cabello ahora teñido de tono de fantasía, lograron arrebatarle.

Y Castiel de cierto modo está en paz con eso.

Entonces él vuelve a la realidad y dice que no quiere nada para beber— _que está bien así_ , para luego tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina. Él no sabe a lo que viene, ni tiene la menor idea. La verdad es que lleva horas sin estar seguro de nada, pero decide dejarse llevar por ahora.

"No creo que me hayas pedido venir simplemente para recuperar el tiempo perdido," mientras habla en un tono deliberadamente socarrón, la vista de Castiel viaja con pereza por el resto de la estancia. "Digo, si ese es el caso, me halagas, pero por estos días el tiempo no es algo me sobre," en eso su voz regresa al tono de siempre, y también su mirada a los ojos de ella. "Tus mensajes de la mañana daban a entender que tenías algo importante que decirme, así que apreciaría que fueras al grano. Dime qué planeas."

Candy lo escucha y suspira, y al mismo tiempo una extraña sonrisa aparece en su rostro. "Está bien, iré al grano," entonces se endereza en su asiento. "Alexy lleva tiempo haciendo unos cursos aparte para la universidad y por temas de distancia decidió mudarse a los dormitorios, así que su habitación ha estado vacía desde hace semanas—hemos estado un poco justos con los gastos desde entonces, por lo que estamos buscando a alguien que llene el puesto..."

Las alarmas en la mente de Castiel se encienden todas juntas y al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estuviste hablando con Lysandro?"

"Sí…,  _y no_ ," Candy arquea un poco las cejas y hace un gesto que denota incomodidad.

Castiel le responde con una señal para que prosiga. Visiblemente conflictuada ella le comenta que hace poco comenzó a trabajar en una cafetería del centro, y que ahí se reencontró con Lysandro. Le dice que charlaron un poco—que se contaron a grandes rasgos y algo a la rápida lo que ha sido de la vida de cada uno—entre otras cosas, y que también intercambiaron números de contacto.

Al final, tras un resignado suspiro ella le confiesa que ese mismísimo día, temprano en la mañana, Lysandro la llamó.

"No sé bien qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes—él en realidad no me dio ningún detalle, pero creo que puedo hacerme una idea."

Él se pone de pie, casi como instinto reflejo. Puede sentir cómo la rabia se le acumula en la garganta.

"Será la culpa la que lo está obligando a actuar," se cruza de brazos y habla con amargura. "No me cabe en la cabeza cómo alguien que ahora está armando toda una escena porque dice que intenta arreglar las cosas, no haya tenido los cojones para decirme la verdad desde un principio."

"Esto es algo que tendrás que hablar con él en algún momento."

Castiel desvía la vista. La verdad es que no le interesan realmente los comentarios de Candy. No ahora, no cuando tratan de esto.

Ella se pone de pie y se acerca, mientras él por su parte se queda estático en su lugar. Cualquier cosa con tal de ignorar el hecho de que es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar cualquier clase de intento de ayuda proveniente de ese traidor.

"¿Qué me dices?"

"Que me siento como un payaso."

Ante eso Candy sonríe, aunque el gesto no dura mucho.

"Intenta pensarlo de este modo," ella le insiste. "Si no quieres aceptar por Lysandro, hazlo por ti."

Es extraño, y se hace evidente el conflicto que Castiel siente en el aire que lo rodea, mas cuando de pronto Candy lo agarra de la manga, como si de algún modo hubiera presentido sus ganas urgentes de salir de ahí. Lentamente los dedos de ella bajan hasta quedar entrelazados con los suyos, cual una búsqueda que generara conexión—una remembranza de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, y por lo que dura un segundo, uno nada más, la tuvieron.

Un segundo, sólo eso y nada más. En parte porque la nostalgia sólo puede llevarte hasta cierto punto en tan poco tiempo, y en parte porque al segundo siguiente, alguien más entra en escena.

* * *

 

.

Es bien entrada la noche cuando Nathaniel finalmente llega a casa. La tormenta hizo lo suyo retrasando el funcionamiento del subterráneo, a eso sumado el mal estado de las calles que hizo de su caminata de diez minutos hasta su edificio, algo parecido a un pésimamente planeado día en un parque acuático.

Mientras introduce la llave en la cerradura, no puede evitar sentir la sutil relajación en los músculos de sus hombros. Está en casa.  _Al fin está en casa_ , y para todo lo que a él respecta, puede perfectamente olvidarse del resto del universo y de todos sus conflictos adyacentes, al menos por un tiempo. Ese apartamento es un lugar cómodo, acogedor inclusive, lo suficiente como para ser llamado un hogar. Sin embargo, desde que Alexy ya no vive con ellos que el lugar se siente mucho más amplio de lo que es realmente. Su ausencia ha hecho que se vean un poco ajustados con los gastos y el alquiler, pero la ubicación es perfecta y las ventajas muchas—irse de ahí sería una estupidez.

Al momento de salir del Instituto, la opción de vivir con Armin y Alexy jamás fue algo que estuviera en sus planes, pero bueno, la relación con los gemelos nunca fue pésima, así que decidió darles una oportunidad—al fin y al cabo, la posibilidad de aminorar gastos fue y sigue siendo atractiva. Esa es una de las razones, una bastante válida, por lo demás, la otra es el hecho de que el padre de Candy no estaba dispuesto a pagar por un techo en el que su hija viviera únicamente con su novio.

Cuando entra lo hace procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, asumiendo que el resto han de estar dormidos. Por eso mismo se sorprende cuando, tras cerrar la puerta, nota el suave reflejo de luz proveniente de la cocina. Confundido, Nathaniel se acerca con cautela, y justo cuando está a poco menos de un metro de la entrada de la cocina, escucha las voces de Armin y Candy.

"No puedo creerlo…"

"Eso mismo sentí cuando me enteré..."

Ambos se escuchan serios y Nathaniel no puede evitar preocuparse, pero la preocupación es rápidamente reemplazada por una sensación de estupidez gigantesca causada por estar escuchando conversaciones a escondidas cuando él bien podría anunciar su llegada como una persona normal.

"Él nos necesita, pero es  _tan_  orgulloso—Me costó un mundo hacerlo entrar en razón."

"Lo imagino. Es estúpido que se comporte así a estas alturas…," la voz de Armin baja al volumen de un susurro, pero aun así Nathaniel logra entender lo que dice. "Pero igual entiendo por lo que está pasando. Lysandro actuó como un verdadero canalla."

"Yo siento que Lysandro sabe que actuó mal, y que ahora intenta hacer todo por remendar la situación, pero eso no es excusa para que él no haya sabido cómo lidiar con todo esto."

Armin suspira.

"¿Y qué opina Nathaniel de todo este entuerto?"

Sus ojos se abren amplios y su corazón se acelera, él no sabe bien por qué.

"Aún no le digo nada."

"¿Cómo? ¿Él no tiene idea?" un espacio en blanco en la conversación. "¿Y cómo esperas que lo tome?"

Nathaniel no aguanta más y entra casi abruptamente a la cocina, encontrándose de frente con Armin y con Candy de espaldas a la entrada. Ella, al parecer, todavía no nota su presencia.

"Una parte de mí me dice que le alegrará que al fin hayamos encontrado nuevo  _roommate_. La otra..., pues, seguimos hablando de Castiel."

Espera. ¿Qué?

Castiel.

"¿Castiel?"

_¿Castiel vivirá con nosotros?_


	2. darling, look how far we’ve come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la llegada de Castiel al apartamento se concreta, es hora de ponerse al día con el presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo, este con bastante más headcanons.
> 
> Amor eterno a keroneru (Instagram/Facebook) por [este fanart maravilloso](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bpif2W0FjHm/) (que de hecho también usé como portada en la versión de FF de este fic. Síganla, denle Like y llénenla con todo el amor y las comisiones que se merece.

Nathaniel abre los ojos, parpadea dos veces y termina lentamente de despertar, sin embargo, esa mañana en particular le toma unos cuantos minutos extras el decidir que ya es hora de comenzar a moverse. Para el momento en que ya se siente listo, él toma noción de sus alrededores, y así, finalmente, recuerda que no está solo.

Su mano se posa sobre la espalda desnuda de Candy, con su tacto que irradia calor, él la acaricia en un movimiento constante desde arriba hacia abajo—casi como un reflejo; uno que él no logra percibir en qué momento comenzó y mucho menos cuando es que cesa.

"No te detengas…" ella habla de pronto. Está despierta, obviamente, y su voz se oye deseosa a pesar de la somnolencia.

Nathaniel se detiene por completo; no puede evitarlo, y ahí es cuando se crea un silencio entre los dos. Este se mantiene—ninguno sabe por cuánto, pero lo suficiente como para que Candy reaccione y decida hacer algo del mismo. De un solo gesto, pero con la cautela suficiente como para no lucir demasiado brusca, ella se voltea y lo abraza con fuerza.

"Buenos días," Nathaniel le dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

Candy le queda viendo y vuelve a alejarse, pero ella tiene sus propias intenciones. En otro movimiento, ella logra quedar sentada sobre él— y tenerla así, con su cara sonriente, cuerpo expectante y cabello todo revuelto, hace que Nathaniel se olvide de los remanentes de la discusión de la noche anterior.

El recuerdo de Candy y Armin viéndolo con sorpresa.

( _no lo esperaban; no lo oyeron llegar_.)

La confusión y la falta de respuestas reales.

( _"esperábamos que llegaras para decirte…"_

_"pasa que todo se dio tan rápido…"_ )

Ni siquiera tanto por el hecho de que no lo tomaran en cuenta en la toma de decisiones importantes.

Lo que a Nathaniel más le dolió fue que ellos asumieran la reacción que se suponía, él  _debía_  tener.

( _"sabemos que ustedes se odian, pero—."_

_"¡pero quien sabe! esto hasta puede ser un nuevo comienzo para ustedes dos."_

_"¿de qué están hablando…?"_

_silencio; silencio._

_candy y armin se miran entre ellos y luego de vuelta a él. ellos deberían conocerlo lo suficiente, esto no_ debería _ser sorpresa._

_"yo no odio a castiel."_ )

"Te amo tanto," la voz de Candy le murmura al oído, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Perdiéndolo, embriagándolo.

Él entonces cierra los ojos.

Fue una situación inesperada e incómoda la vivida la noche anterior, y Nathaniel intenta, y en serio que intenta, no pensar demasiado en ello, ni en la llegada de Castiel, ni en nada.

Después de eso él sólo cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar…

No es sino una semana después que ellos se encuentran por primera vez.

Él acaba de llegar de la universidad, es viernes por la noche y Castiel está desempacando sus cosas. O al menos Nathaniel asume que se trata de Castiel, ya que al principio no lo ve, y sólo se puede hacer una idea de su presencia por la gran cantidad de cajas apiladas en la entrada y la serie de ruidos de pesos cayendo desde el otro lado del apartamento, donde se supone está el ex cuarto de Alexy.

"¿Castiel? ¿Eres tú?"

Cinco. Seis. Siete segundos y Nathaniel comienza a inquietarse al no recibir respuesta. Con reluctancia cierra la puerta tras él, esperando que en efecto sea Castiel quien se encuentra en casa y no algún asesino en serie.

Su paranoia encuentra sosiego tras un par más de segundos de expectante silencio.

_"¡Ya voy!"_

Esa es la voz de Castiel.

Se oye tal y como la recordaba.

Un último ruido de caja de cartón cayendo sobre el colchón (Nathaniel asume), y Castiel finalmente aparece desde el fondo del apartamento. Es en cuanto lo ve, que los ojos de Nathaniel se abren en algo muy parecido a lo que es la sorpresa.

Sorpresa, a pesar de lo poco que ha cambiado.

Castiel y él están finalmente frente a frente. Se saludan, pero lo que para cualquiera es un convencionalismo más, para ellos, un típico apretón de manos se da con mucha menos fluidez de la esperada.

En parte porque por todo lo que dura ese apretón de manos, Nathaniel se siente pequeño frente a Castiel.

El solo amague de idea le genera culpa, así que suelta el agarre de sus manos antes de que este y, por consiguiente, esa sensación, se prolongue por más tiempo.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando no sigues ni mantienes contacto con alguien, ni siquiera por redes sociales. Los reencuentros tras años sin verse siempre llevan al mismo patrón de reacciones.

"¿Subiste todas estas cajas tú solo?"

Nathaniel es lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que su primer comentario no es uno de los más inteligentes que tenga en su historial.

Castiel simplemente recoge otra de sus cajas. "Heh, sí," es lo único que le contesta, sin embargo, también agrega, como si de pronto resultara extraño responder tan poco: "Pasé al trabajo de Candy a buscar mi juego de llaves y cuando llegué no había nadie, así que…"

"Ya veo."

Para cualquiera que pudiera estar viendo, el momento luce mucho más tenso de lo que en realidad es. Nathaniel lo siente así y está casi seguro de que para Castiel es lo mismo. El asunto es simple, y aunque resulte difícil de creer para un extraño y hasta para los no tan extraños, él no odia a Castiel.

Nathaniel no sabe qué es lo que lo lleva cuando dice: "¿Necesitas ayuda terminando de mover esto?"

Castiel al parecer lleva una línea de pensamiento similar, ya que no logra esconder su sorpresa cuando le responde. "Pues, sí… Me vendría bien una mano," y casi como una idea que llega con algo de tiempo de desfase, él agrega: "Gracias."

Así sin más, los dos se disponen a terminar de mover todo al nuevo cuarto, no como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero sí con la suficiente cordialidad para ser un equipo de trabajo altamente productivo. Terminan rápido y luego comienzan a desempacar, y es luego de uno de esos momentos de ir y venir por el pasillo que la charla ligera comienza.

"No esperaba que llegaras hoy."

"Quería salir cuanto antes de donde estaba, así que me esforcé en hacer todos los arreglos rápido."

"Tiene sentido, pero está bien."

Al oír eso, Castiel deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—acomodaba unos cuantos libros sobre una repisa—y se voltea hacia Nathaniel.

"¿Qué está bien?"

"Lo digo en el sentido de que, bueno, no sé bien qué pasó entre tú y Lysandro," está tentado de admitir que tenía la cabeza en otro lado cuando Candy intentó ponerlo al día. Al final descarta la idea. "Pero sí entendí que ya no te sentías cómodo manteniendo contacto con él, y que decidieras cortar por lo sano habla bien de ti."

Ante eso Castiel no dice nada, y Nathaniel no sabe si eso es una buena o mala señal.

Pero todas sus dudas desaparecen cuando Castiel dice lo siguiente:

"Vaya. Al fin alguien que no me juzga por esto."

"¿Juzgarte?"

"Sí, digo. Todos los que saben sobre esta situación están de acuerdo en que sí o sí debía mudarme—no me quedaba de otra de todos modos. Pero no todos aprueban que me haya alejado de  _san_ Lysandro de un día para otro."

"¿En serio?"

"¿No has escuchado a Candy? Ella me insiste prácticamente todos los días que debo arreglar las cosas con Lysandro."

"Sí, ella puede ser un tanto insistente."

Los dos ríen. Es una risa seca, pero algo es algo.

"¿De verdad que ya no le hablas? Disculpa si estoy preguntado demasiado, pero de verdad que me sorprende."

"No le contesto las llamadas ni los mensajes," Castiel sólo se encoje de hombros. "Incluso si es Lysandro, para esta altura él ya debe haber captado la idea."

Castiel está como si estuviera a punto de agregar algo más, pero al final no dice nada. Nathaniel no insiste.

"Escucha," pero aun así es Castiel quien de pronto habla. Luce decidido, y el hecho de que dejara en la cama olvidados los libros que previamente acomodaba, es una señal de que lo que está a punto de decir debe ser importante. "Si vamos a vivir juntos, quiero decirte que, a pesar de que nuestra relación durante el Instituto fuera… eh, cómo decirlo…—"

"Complicada. Dejémoslo en complicada."

"Complicada, gracias," un suspiro del tipo conflictuado, cierra los ojos con quizás un poco demasiada presión, después continúa. "A pesar de eso, también sé que ahora somos adultos, o eso se supone. Sólo quiero que sepas que me esforzaré para que no tengamos problemas de convivencia, o no tantos; y quiero creer que tú harás y esperas lo mismo. Esto quizás fue igual de repentino para ti como lo fue para mí, pero te aseguro que lo último que quiero es mandar a la mierda lo que están haciendo por mí por una vieja pelea de pubertos."

Nathaniel lo observa, parpadeando varias veces, sin entender del todo cuándo él y Castiel comenzaron a estar en la misma página para este tipo de cosas.

"Vaya, sí has cambiado."

Él no tuvo intención de decir eso en voz alta, pero por esa vez su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No es nada importante, es sólo que… el Castiel que recuerdo se habría empecinado en continuar con ese fraude de enemistad sólo por el gusto de no dar su brazo a torcer."

El otro sonríe, pero hay un bufido, además. "Y el Nathaniel que yo recuerdo tampoco se habría quedado atrás. Pero bueno, y aunque no quiero sonar como un total malagradecido, la verdad es que no tenía más opciones. Era vivir aquí o alquilar algo en un nido de ratas."

"De todos los comentarios que has hecho, ese es el peor."

Castiel ríe por lo bajo, pero no dice nada más.

La realidad puede parecer complicada pero esta suele ser más simple de lo que aparenta—ellos no son amigos, pero tampoco se odian. Porque para Nathaniel, la idea de que una persona no va a compartir sus miedos ni traumas de violencia con alguien que odia debería ser evidente.

Lo que sí existe como una respuesta válida es la fina línea de la indiferencia, pero ese sendero tampoco es el término más acertado.

No son amigos, pero tampoco se odian. De momento eso debería bastar para tener una convivencia sana, ¿no es así?

¿No es así?

Al final, entre los dos terminan de mover el resto de las cajas sin agregar otra palabra.

* * *

 

.

Su primera mañana ahí es una experiencia llena de descubrimientos.

Siendo el primero, el más chocante de todos.

"¿En serio haces esto todos los días?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

Castiel gesticula con la mano en un movimiento sin forma porque aparentemente su cerebro todavía medio dormido piensa que eso es mejor que responder con palabras reales. "¿ _Esto_?"

Sólo están ellos dos en cocina a esa hora, por lo mismo, resulta claro cuando Castiel se refiera como  _esto_  al espectáculo de ademán energético que regala Armin mientras prepara un gran desayuno.

( _no, en serio, ¿cuánto puede cambiar una persona en menos de tres años?_ )

"Te sorprenderías más si vieras a Alex, él no es persona antes de las ocho," Armin se ríe al tiempo que le ofrece café. A esa hora, que alguien se ría tanto no debería ser considerado normal. "Todos se quedan sin palabras cuando descubren que yo soy el gemelo funcional durante las mañanas."

Castiel lo recibe sin ocultar su escepticismo. "…no me cuesta imaginar porqué."

"Hey, dame un poco de crédito—," este mantiene su sonrisa mientras se hace el ofendido, o se hace el ofendido mientras lo oculta con una sonrisa. Con Armin nunca se sabe. "—que admito que no siempre he sido así. No fue hasta que nos mudamos aquí que decidí aprender a cocinar y ser más independiente, porque si hubiera sido por Alex, todos los días habrían sido desayuno en cafeterías y comida a domicilio. Lo siento mucho, hermanito, pero mi bolsillo no da para tanto."

Armin parece estar hablando sólo y así Castiel decide no intervenir.

"Buenos días."

Los dos se voltean hacia la entrada y ven a Candy quien entre risas se aproxima a la mesa.

"Veo que se están llevando bien."

"Como dos viejos mejores amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo."

"Es demasiado temprano para esto…"

Armin ignora las palabras de Castiel; él es bueno haciendo eso. "¿Y Nathaniel?" este aprovecha de preguntarle a Candy al tiempo que le acerca a la chica unas tostadas.

"Durmiendo en su habitación. Está recuperando horas de sueño de las rondas en el hospital que tuvo esta semana."

"Wow," Armin exclama." Anoche debe haber llegado molido."

Y así, él descubre que Nathaniel estudia medicina.

A Castiel le causa un poco de curiosidad que Nathaniel no se lo mencionara en la charla ligera que tuvieron el día que llegó; curiosidad porque esa es una de las primeras cosas que la gente comentaría en esas circunstancias. Y sorpresa, además, ya que, si bien él no conoce a Nathaniel, él  _antes_  podía decir que lo conocía lo suficiente como para suponer que terminaría siguiendo un área menos tradicional.

(— _especialmente después de todo eso que dijo acerca de seguir tus sueños, etcétera, etcétera, que incluyó en su discurso de graduación—_ )

Palabra clave: Antes.

Él no conoce a Nathaniel.

Asintiendo, Candy agrega: "No sé cómo lo logra. Si no es porque vivo con él, jamás creería que alguien puede tener un horario tan terrible y aun así seguir cuerdo."

"¿Quién ha dicho que lo está?"

Candy golpea, y no con mucha suavidad, a Armin en el hombro.

Ante aquel ese intercambio, Castiel sólo se sirve más café.

"En caso de que no supieras, estudio informática," Armin de la nada comenta y Castiel deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para voltearse a mirarlo, sin entender a qué va eso, claramente.

"No decías nada y asumí que era porque no tenías ni remota idea de lo que hablábamos, y que no querías comentar porque tendrías que admitirlo, pero tú eres Castiel y nunca admites nada. ¿O me equivoco?"

Castiel en efecto no tenía idea que Armin estudiaba informática, ni Nathaniel medicina, ni de nada, en realidad. Pero no piensa darle al otro la razón en voz alta, por lo que nada más asiente para que este prosiga.

Ahogando una risa, Armin continúa.

"Me especializo en fraudes bancarios y en hackear las computadoras de las personas que odio y mis enemigos jurados."

"Ay, por favor," es Candy quien habla. "¡Ni intentes bromear con eso!"

"¡No me culpes por intentarlo!" Armin se ríe del gesto indignado que Candy. Su voz sigue oyéndose con el mismo orgullo que al principio y Castiel no entiende si es que hay o no contexto detrás de esos comentarios. Él prefiere guardar silencio. "La verdad es que sí hago trabajos de seguridad informática de vez en cuando—ahí está el dinero, pero por mi cuenta tengo proyectos desarrollando videojuegos independientes."

A Castiel le resulta un poco extraño oír a Armin hablando tan seguro acerca de sus planes para el futuro. Ese no era el Armin que conocía o recordaba, aunque claro, él nunca habló mucho con él en aquel entonces. Incluso con ese detalle Castiel se alegra, es extraño, pero en serio se alegra por él.

"Eso… suena muy bien," él dice, y espera sonar sincero.

"Oh, gracias," recibe una sonrisa. Buena señal.

Pero justo en ese segundo Candy habla y de la nada la conversación toma un rumbo sutilmente distinto.

"Sé que sólo han sido tres años. Si lo piensas, no es tanto tiempo, pero al parecer la distancia sí nos ha pasado la cuenta…," no hay pregunta en sus palabras, como tampoco una recriminación perceptible, sólo curiosidad.

Castiel nada más asiente.

"Entonces," un suspiro, ¿ella siempre fue así de dramática? "Tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas."

Así nada más, Candy le dedica una mirada cómplice a Armin y este se la responde.

La verdad es que Castiel no está particularmente interesado en profundizar en el tema, pero por una vez no quiere ser él quien les corte el entusiasmo en una conversación. Acaba de llegar, a fin de cuentas.

"Yo comienzo," Armin de una toma la palabra, al final entre los otros dos acuerdan decir uno y uno. "Alex estudia fotografía."

"Priya está en derecho."

"Kentin en veterinaria."

"Violeta en diseño. De hecho, estamos en la misma facultad así que a ella la veo bastante."

"Rosalya estudia publicidad."

"Y Amber lleva un tiempo trabajando de modelo."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo sé," es Armin el que habla. "Yo al menos intento no cuestionármelo, ya existen suficientes misterios en el universo," suena como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, probablemente sí le está leyendo la mente.

Candy por su parte, ni siquiera se esfuerza en defender a la hermana de su novio con palabras. A lo más le dirige entre risas un gesto desaprobatorio al otro, el cual este ignora de manera campal.

"No se me viene nadie más a la mente," él añade, al final. "Nadie de los que mantenemos contacto, al menos. A no ser que se nos esté olvidando alguien," y de la nada pareciera como si la iluminación divina hubiera golpeado al gemelo. "Faltas tú," su vista se posa sobre Candy.

Con eso, ella abre los ojos y se golpea a modo reflejo la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Cierto."

Castiel no entiende, alza una ceja.

"A ver, a ver, veamos… Yo entré a estudiar para ser maestra de arte, pero estoy  _casi_  segura de que eso te lo alcancé a decir antes de que todos nos mudáramos."

"Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo," y en efecto, lo recuerda.

"Oh, claro. Bueno, pues…," ella se ríe, pero no del mismo modo que acostumbra, ahora hay una cierta pincelada de vergüenza ahí. No tanta como cualquiera esperaría, pero la hay. "Antes de terminar el primer año me di cuenta de que eso  _realmente_  no era para mí, así que me cambié a historia del arte."

Quizás el cambio le trajo problemas a ella con sus padres, o la simple decepción propia ante las decisiones equivocadas, o puede que sólo sea incomodidad de verse repentinamente vulnerable ante una persona que no ha visto en años. Eso él no lo sabe, y también es imposible saberlo a partir de una conversación que intenta mantener un tono más ligero. Lo importante es que, a Castiel, ciertamente, no le agrada verla así.

"Suele pasar. Pero mientras tú estés conforme con lo que elijes, es lo único que vale."

La respuesta de Castiel es simple, y quizás hasta cliché, pero está dicha con la convicción de siempre, y al parecer, eso es justo lo que ella quiere escuchar. El brillo de su rostro regresa.

"Sí, sí. Lo sé."

"Y qué hay de ti, Castiel, ¿qué estás estudiando?" así de la nada Armin le pregunta, de repente de nuevo muy interesado en el tema. "Porque puede o puede que no te haya estado  _stalkeando_  por Instagram. Pero tu descripción es mínima y tienes tan pocas fotos que no sabría decir."

Castiel alza una ceja. Ahora los recuerdos de los comentarios de hackeos no se sienten tan inocentes.

"¿Me… encontraste en Instagram?"

" _Ay, por favor_. Te sigo desde hace meses. Caray, para ser alguien que intentó ser un profesional en la música, tu presencia en redes sociales es pésima. Eres idéntico a Nathaniel. Pero tú especialmente deberías poner más atención en esos detalles, ahora todo el mercado está ahí…"

"Muchas gracias por el consejo que nadie pidió," Castiel frena a Armin en seco con palabras cortantes, haciendo ese gesto con sus cejas que hace cuando intenta disimular que está molesto pero que al final sólo lo delata más, y Candy al parecer toma eso como una señal para intervenir.

"Todavía no respondes qué es lo que estudias," ella dice. "¡Yo también quiero saber!"

Contar hasta diez muy rápido, un suspiro. Comencemos de nuevo.

"Psicología," él responde haciendo un gesto cansado, y esperando, además, de todo corazón que los otros dos no exageren en sus reacciones.

Pero eso quizás es pedir demasiado.

"¿En serio?" Armin, claro, no esconde su sorpresa. Candy al menos intenta ser más sutil en sus expresiones. "Jamás se me habría ocurrido, yo te hacía estudiando música o algo así."

"¿Tan raro es?"

Castiel responde con una pregunta y suprime un sonido semejante a un gruñido. Le molestan sus reacciones, lo hacen sentir como si debiera justificar sus decisiones.

No será honesto. Él no tiene por qué desnudar la verdad de que,  _por supuesto_ , ganas de estudiar música no le faltaron. A fin de cuentas, la pasión de Castiel fue y es la música.

_Pero difícilmente podrás vivir de ella. Tendrías que ser súper talentoso, y, aun así, las probabilidades son bajísimas, ¿por qué mejor no la dejas como un hobby?_ , le dijeron sus padres.

_Tienes buenas calificaciones, muy buenas, de hecho; podrías llegar muy lejos con ellas, ¿por qué no las aprovechas y estudias algo de verdad?_ , le dijo su consejero vocacional.

_Quizás no sea tan malo. Aparte, ya te las has dado de terapeuta durante casi todo este último año de Instituto, ¿qué tanto será estudiarlo en serio?_ , fue lo que terminó diciéndose a sí mismo.

En retrospectiva, es injusta toda la presión que se pone sobre los hombros de alguien que acaba de cumplir los dieciocho.

Pero luego recuerda que él de hecho sí probó suerte con la música—salir del nicho del  _hobby_  y profesionalizar la carrera de su banda con Lysandro y todo lo que eso conlleva. También recuerda que el resultado fue tan deprimente como un sueño que murió antes de despertar, y que por eso él está donde está en ese mismo instante.

"¡Claro que no!" Candy, Candy interviene y él regresa a la realidad. "Claro que no es raro."

Está mintiendo, pero por esa vez él no está de ánimos de reparar en detalles.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando planeaba las primeras ideas de este fic, lo hice teniendo una escena muy específica en mente. Supuestamente iba a incluir esa escena en este capítulo, pero por error de pacing mío quedará para el siguiente. Oh well.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) La frase "Así que molesto, medio sorprendido y tremendamente decepcionado, Castiel da media vuelta y regresa a la calle." está altamente inspirada en la cita "Angry, and half in love with her, and tremendously sorry, I turned away." de la obra de F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby.
> 
> Saludos, y gracias por leer.


End file.
